Tales of Symphonia on Facebook
by honeydew7
Summary: Tales of Symphonia on... Facebook? What happens when the viral social network, Facebook, takes over the lives of our favourite Tales of Symphonia characters? T for language.
1. The One With Facebook

***IMPORTANT NOTE REGARDING EDITS*:** Currently changing the format of "ToS on FB" in order to follow the guidelines. I truly apologize that the format is no longer simple and similar looking to Facebook, and that this different format may give the FanFic a different vibe than the original did. However, my original format for this FanFic was against the rules/guidelines, therefore at risk of getting reported/deleted. I am aiming for all the chapters uploaded so far to be updated with the fixed versions of the chapters within the next week or so. Look out for more information on my Chapter 24 update _(October 12th, 2012)._

Finally finished editing everything. It definitely took more than a "week or so"... _(December 6th, 2012)._

* * *

**Warning: **There will be some OOC. Rated T for some language.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tales of Symphonia, though I wish I did...

* * *

Lloyd couldn't have been more thrilled to now be a part of the ever-growing massively popular social network called Facebook. Upon creating an account, he spent the first hour exploring the many many _many _features and apps on the site before deciding to update his status for the very first time.

He spent the next while playing around with some more apps before going to his page to take a look at the status he uploaded earlier.

The very first post on his wall read, "**Lloyd Irving: **FACEBOOK IS AWWSUM! (about an hour ago)."

Lloyd saw that **Colette Brunel** and **Genis Sage** liked his status.

**Genis Sage **left the very first comment on his status saying, "Lloyd you idiot. You spelled awesome wrong!"

**Lloyd Irving** replied with a comment saying,"Oh... Heh heh. My bad."

**Genis Sage **replied with a comment saying, "Well aren't you gonna fix it?"

**Lloyd Irving** replied with a comment saying, "Nahhh."

**Genis Sage **didn't bother replying properly, and merely left a comment saying, "Sigh."

Genis not only cyber-sighed through his comment, but sighed in real life, too.

* * *

Raine was second among the whole gang to update her Facebook status.

The very first post on her wall read, "**Raine Sage: **Facebook is a magnificent development of magitechnology! I MUST DO SOME RESEARCH! (41 minutes ago)."

**Lloyd Irving **left the very first comment on her status saying, "Uh oh..."

**Genis Sage **left a comment as well saying, "Raine Sage is in ruin mode again... Everyone watch out!"

Unfortunately for Genis, he is to live under the same roof as Raine until he is old enough to live on his own. Therefore, in order to stay clear of Raine's unpredictable and horrific phase when discovering an item of interest, he had to leave the house for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was a genuine shock to everyone when they discovered that the third person to update their Facebook status was quiet Presea. No one had expected her to have any sort of interest that would make her actually use the site, but she proved them wrong.

The very first post on her wall read, "**Presea Combatir: **I do not comprehend the existence of Facebook... (20 minutes ago)."

**Genis Sage **was the only one who liked her status.

**Genis Sage **also left a comment saying, "Awww Presea, lighten up! This is a great way for all of us to stay in contact with each other! (insert huge smiley face)"

Immediately after, there was a small notification that said, "**Presea Combatir** is now offline."

After seeing that **Presea Combatir logged off** without another word, **Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "HAHAHA REJECTED."

**Genis Sage **replied rather angrily with a comment saying, "Shut up, Lloyd!"

Presea's interest in Facebook was short and sweet. For Genis, it was just short.

* * *

**A/N: **Please let me know if you have any ideas or suggestions! :)


	2. The One Where Everyone Hates Zelos

**A/N:** Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

Though she tried to resist, Sheena could not help but give in to the latest trend called Facebook. This was mostly to stop her friends, namely Lloyd and Colette, from nagging her to create an account.

Sheena did some exploring around the site for a while before signing off. She decided she wouldn't really be the type to frequently update her statuses, upload pictures, check-in to places etc. Therefore, it surprised her that when she logged back on a few hours later, she had received some notifications of likes and comments on her status, which she did not know she had.

Going to her own page, she saw a post about a status update she made.

The status said, "**Sheena Fujibayashi: **I HEART Zelos Wilder AND HIS BEAUTY! (3 hours ago)"

**Zelos Wilder**, **Lloyd Irving**, and **2 others** liked her status.

**Lloyd Irving **left the first comment saying, "Whoa!"

**Genis Sage **left the next comment saying, "What the heck!"

**Sheena Fujibayashi **immediately left a furious comment saying, "ZELOS YOU IDIOT CHOSEN! HOW DID YOU HACK ONTO MY FACBEOOK!"

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "Aha! I KNEW you would never say something like this!"

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Whoaaaaaaa, hey now. I was just doing you a favour. Weren't you gonna put that as your status anyway?"

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?"

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "...Ouch. :("

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Heh heh heh."

Sheena decided to avoid Facebook for the next few weeks after this infuriating incident.

* * *

Zelos was thrilled that they now had Facebook in their hands. Facebook was known to be the most popular social network of all time in the whole universe, and knew that his presence would bring more benefits for Facebook because of his own popularity.

On the day of his birthday, Zelos decided to change his status, expecting lots of love from his friends and hunnies.

His status said, "**Zelos Wilder: **Happy birthday to beautiful me! :D (17 hours ago, via Facebook for iPhone)"

Seeing that after seventeen hours, there was absolutely no one who liked or commented on his status, he wrote a comment of his own.

**Zelos Wilder **left a very depressed comment saying, "Sigh. Noone likes me... :'("

Poor Zelos was unaware that even though no one in Sylvarant or Tethe'alla wanted to wish him a happy birthday, there were thousands of people far away on planet Earth who would pay to wish him an absolutely lovely birthday.


	3. The One Where Everyone Hates Lloyd

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Soon enough, our beloved Kratos joined Facebook.

His first status update was, "**Kratos Aurion: **Seems like I have been dragged into Facebook as well... (50 minutes ago)"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "No one dragged you into Facebook dad. You made one yourself. You couldn't resist! :D"

**Kratos Aurion logged off** without a reply.

**Lloyd Irving**, confused and a bit irritated, left a comment saying, "Dad? -_-"

Kratos obviously logged off of Facebook without realizing that the notification for a comment on his status he had just received prior to logging off could be from his own son. If he had known, there would be no reason for him to ignore his son like that and log off wordlessly.

Right?

* * *

Some-freaking-how, Noishe made it onto Facebook, as well.

The protozoan's first status said, "**Noishe:** Whine. (41 minutes ago)"

**Colette Brunel** left a comment saying, "That's so great! Now Noishe has Facebook too! ^^"

By the looks of the rest of the comments, it seemed Colette was the most thrilled.

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "What the... How did you get Facebook?"

**Kratos Aurion **left a typically inscrutable comment saying, "Hm."

**Noishe **left a comment saying, "Whine whine. Howl."

**Genis Sage: **What the heck!

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "o_O..."

**Noishe logged off**.

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Sigh. Why is everyone logging off on me?"

* * *

Regal was very satisfied with the different uses Facebook had. One of them was to use Facebook as a source of public relations for his company.

"**Regal Bryant: **The Lezareno company seems to be flourishing exceptionally even with my absence. I owe my gratitude to all the staff and employees. (25 minutes ago via Facebook for BlackBerry)"

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Man, this is what you use Facebook for? You need to go ahead and search some hot chicks on here, Regal."

**Regal Bryant **left a comment saying, "...I'm assuming that the Chosen of Tethe'alla is using this network to, as you say, 'search some hot chicks'?"

**Zelos Wilder **left a very satisfied comment saying, "Hell yeah!"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Haha! Regal would never do something that sad like you, Zelos! :D"

**Regal Bryant logged off** without any regard to Lloyd's contribution to the matter.

**Zelos** **Wilder**, in reply to Lloyd's comment, left a comment saying, "Awww c'mon man!"

**Lloyd** **Irving**, upon seeing Regal had logged off, left a rather sad comment saying, "Sigh. Do people hate me more than Zelos? -_-"

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Hehe yup!"

* * *

**A/N: **So far Presea, Regal, Kratos, and Noishe have logged off to avoid "troublesome" people. How smart :)


	4. The One With Botta and Yuan

**A/N: **Just warning you... There will some very obvious OoC-ness in this chapter.

* * *

Colette's most recent status update on Facebook said, "**Colette Brunel: **Wishes she could own every single dog in Sylvarant! ^^ (2 hours ago)"

**Colette Brunel **left herself a comment saying, "^^."

**Noishe **left a comment saying, "Whine."

As kind and gentle and caring and brave as Colette is and was and always will be, she is and was and always will be a tad strange in our books.

* * *

Facebook's popularity spread more and more everyday, eventually reaching the Renegades. The first of them happened to be Botta.

Unlike many others, his first status update had nothing to do with Facebook.

It said, "**Botta**: Yuan is da BAU5. (40 minutes ago)"

**Kratos** **Aurion**, not knowing what to make of this,left a comment saying, "..."

**Botta **left a comment saying, "Heeheeheeheehee."

Yes, this is the same Botta that sacrificed himself to save the world.

Who else would it be?

...

* * *

Not too long after Botta's debut on Facebook, Yuan appeared as well.

Like Botta, Yuan's first status update had nothing to do with Facebook, but had to do with someone who mentioned _him _in _their _status just half an hour prior.

It said, "**Yuan:** Botta, why the hell did you make me a Facebook account. (9 minutes ago)"

**Kratos Aurion**, **Lloyd Irving**, and **5** **others** liked this

**Botta **left a comment saying, ":)"

**Yuan **left a comment saying, "...-_-"

At the moment Yuan left this comment, he had not realized that communicating with the others through Facebook, especially Botta, would cause him to use many more "-_-'s" than he ever imagined.

* * *

**A/N: **I warned you.


	5. The One With the Half Elves

**A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ****:D (yesterday)**

Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! :) Also, there's definitely some more OoC here... Sorry.

* * *

The time had finally come for our greatest antagonist to join the crowd on Facebook.

Yes, Mithos, we are talking about you.

Immediately after creating an account, Mithos went straight to his page and updated his status. It was more of an announcement, or even an advertisement, than a typical Facebook status.

It said, "**Mithos Yggdrasil: **GLORY TO THE COMING AGE OF HALF-ELVES. (50 minutes ago)"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "...Still?"

**Zelos Wilder** left a comment saying, "Yeah man. You're trying again even after failing? That is soooo sad."

**Mithos Yggdrasil **left a comment saying, "SHUT UP!"

Mithos joined Facebook thinking he would be able to take over it and control all those who used it, but he did not realize that there was a chance of him dealing with a very mild case of cyber-bullying by those he tried to kill, numerous times, in the past.

* * *

A post on nearly everyone's news feed said, "**Martel** is now friends with **Mithos Yggdrasil** and **6 other people**. (32 minutes ago)"

**Mithos Yggdrasil **left a comment saying, "Martel! Wha- How- How are you on Facebook?"

**Martel **left a comment saying, "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

**Mithos Yggdrasil **left a comment saying, "...I-I-I-I.. I'm your brother!"

**Botta **left a comment saying, "Snicker snicker."

Upon this moment, Martel learned that the jokes she found humourous may not be perceived in the same way by others, namely her younger brother, Mithos.

Or...

Was Martel Botta's first Facebook victim in hacking?

* * *

Not too long after Martel's surprising appearance on Facebook, there was another post involving her on people's news feed.

It said, "**Martel **is now married to **Yuan**. (19 minutes ago)"

**Raine Sage**, **Colette** **Brunel**, and **4** **others** liked this.

**Colette Brunel **left a comment saying, "Congratulations! ^^"

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "Finally. Congrats!"

**Mithos** **Yggdrasil **left a comment rather different from others, saying, "...WHATTTTTTT?"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Hey, I didn't know you got married. Congrats you two! :D"

**Mithos Yggdrasil **left another comment saying, "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TAKE MY SISTER AWAY FROM ME, YUAN!"

Oh, Mithos. You have no idea just how much pain you will suffer from seeing Yuan and his interactions with your sister throughout your time on Facebook.

* * *

**A/N: **I will be adding more and more characters from ToS here so not to worry! If your favourite character hasn't come up yet (which is kinda odd o.O), they will appear soon enough :)


	6. The One With Lloyd's Mom

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and ideas! :) Keep 'em coming!

Also, I know a lot of you suggested I include characters from the second ToS game but I'm sorry to say I **most likely (closer to DEFINITELY)** will not be doing that because I have never played it properly, so I am not aware of the plot or the characters and their personalities. Therefore it would be extremely difficult for me to act like them or know how they would behave (in other words, I would totally fail, and I don't want that to happen).

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The surprising appearances onto Facebook kept going and going.

For two certain males, the most recent one had been particularly special for them.

A post said, "**Anna Aurion **is now friends with **Kratos Aurion **and **10 others**. (45 minutes ago)"

**Kratos Aurion **left the first comment saying, "Anna..."

**Colette Brunel **left a comment saying, "Oh, I'm so happy I finally get to meet Lloyd's mother! ^^"

**Yuan **left a comment saying, "Good of you to join us, Anna."

**Botta **left a comment saying, "WHEEEEE! ANNA! GLOMPS"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "...Mom?"

As if told to do this by her husband,** Anna Aurion logged off** without a reply.

**Lloyd Irving**, feeling like he was going through a déjà vu, left a comment saying, "Sigh. Even my own mother logs off on me. -_-"

Poor Lloyd.

* * *

Along with surprising appearances came surprising announcements.

One of them happened to be a rather shocking post that said, "**Sheena Fujibayashi** is now married to **Zelos Wilder**. (3 hours ago)"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Wow guys. I never saw this coming!"

**Genis Sage** left a comment saying,"You can't be serious!"

**Regal Bryant **left a comment, similar to the first two, saying, "My deepest apologizes if this is the truth, but I find it very laborious to accept."

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a furious comment saying, "ZELOS YOU BAKA! I CHANGED MY PASSWORD. HOW THE HELL DID YOU HACK ONTO MY ACCOUNT, AGAIN?"

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Whoa whoa whoa. what? I didn't do this, hunny! Kaybe it's Facebook's way of telling us we belong together. Hmm? ;)"

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "LIKE I WOULD BELIEVE THAT."

**Zelos Wilder**, now realizing how serious she was,left a comment saying, "No I swear I didn't do this Sheena! Whoever did it would've had to hacked onto both our accounts..."

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "Well, then WHO did it?"

**Botta** left the problem-solving comment saying, "Heeheeheeheeeheehee. Snicker snicker."

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying "-_-+"

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "You trying to get me killed, Botta?"

It seemed this relationship update was the start of Botta's hacking era. Unfortunately for the others, they had no idea that each of them would become a target.

* * *

Lloyd's most recent status update on Facebook said, "**Lloyd Irving: **wants to go on a washtub again! :D (5 hours ago)"

**Raine Sage**, obviously thinking differently, left a comment saying, "..."

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "Haha! Remember when Raine freaked out about going on one of those?"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "HAHAHA oh ya! Her scream: 'AHH~HHH~!'"

**Colette Brunel **left a comment saying, "Lloyd! You mustn't make fun of the professor!"

**Raine Sage**, now more than unhappy, left a comment saying, "Lloyd, I will see you in class tomorrow."

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "Ha ha! Lloyd's in trouble!"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Aww crap..."

* * *

**A/N:** Special thanks to **Red. Read** for their idea on the washtubs! Thank you to everyone else who pitched in their ideas, which will definitely be used in later chapters!


	7. The One With the TURKAY

**A/N:** I am SOOOO sorry for the late update! School has been kicking my ass every single day... I love how my procrastination hits the maximum during the time that I should be really be focusing... -_-

Also, I WATCHED HARRY POTTER MUHAHAH! Thursday midnight premiere! Snape = Love.

**Anyway...**

This chapter is dedicated to all residents of U.S.A. who are celebrating Thanksgiving! I live in Canada so our Thanksgiving has already passed. Happy Thanksgiving to you! And enjoy! :)

* * *

Lloyd decided to share on Facebook what exactly he was thankful for up writing it in his status.

His Thanksgiving status update said, "**Lloyd Irving: **Happy thanksgiving everybody! I'm thankful for all my friends and family! What about you guys? :D (46 minutes ago)"

**Colette Brunel **and **7 ****others **liked this.

**Colette** **Brunel** left the first of many comments saying,"I am thankful for the beautiful world that we live in and the amazing people I have met. ^^ And all the dogs! ^^"

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "I'm thankful for my academia and all my friends and my sister!"

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "I'm thankful for the beauty I posses that no one can compare to. And all my hunnies. ;)"

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "I'm thankful that Genis showed me how to delete Zelos off Facebook."

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "Hehehe! You're welcome. :)"

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat? How could you do that sheena! :'("

**Botta **left a comment saying, "BOTTA THANKFUL FOR TURKAYYYY! nom nom nom."

**Raine Sage **left a comment saying, "That's very grown up of you, Lloyd. I am also thankful for all of you and the close relationships we have formed... AND ALL THE RUINS I CAN INVESTIGATE!"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Uh... Okay..."

**Regal Bryant **left a comment saying, "I give my thanks to all of you, Alicia, my company, and the forgiveness I have received for the crimes I have committed in the past."

**Presea Combatir **left a comment saying, "I am thankful for having met all of you, which allowed me to return to my normal state."

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "P-P-Presea! I'm glad you're happy!"

**Kratos Aurion **left a comment saying, "I am extremely thankful for Anna, Lloyd, and every one of you, as well as the reunited world we live in today."

**Anna Aurion **left a comment saying, "I am thankful for all of you, who have taken care of my son during my absence."

**Botta **left a comment saying, "TURKAYYYYYY. GOBBLEZ GOBBLEZZ!"

**Yuan **left a comment saying, "I would be thankful if Botta learned how to shut the hell up."

**Mithos Yggdrasil **left a comment saying, "I, unlike the ungrateful Yuan, am thankful for Martel, my amazing sister! And the GLORY OF THE AGE OF HALF-ELVES."

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "..."

**Yuan **left a comment saying, "Mithos, you idiot, when did I say I wasn't thankful for Martel. You know very well that I am extremely grateful for her and I love her very much."

**Colette Brunel **left a comment saying, "How sweet of you, Yuan! ^^"

**Mithos Yggdrasil **left a comment saying, "Oh cut the bullcrap, Yuan! Martel knows I love her a lot more than you supposedly say you do."

**Martel **left a comment saying, "I am ever thankful for every single one of you who contributed to making this world a better place. Mithos, Yuan, please get along for my sake. I love and care for both of you equally, and seeing the two people I love the most in the world argue will only upset me."

**Mithos Yggdrasil **left a comment saying, "SEE WHAT YOU DID, YUAN. I'm sorry, Martel!"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Ok... This is starting to get boring... -_-"

**Botta **left a comment saying, "Gobblezzzzzzzzzz."

**Yuan **left a comment saying, "For God's sake Botta, shut the hell up."

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Can you guys stop commenting now...?"

After this lovely Facebook affair, Lloyd avoided making any status updates for over a month.

It's pretty safe to bet that, even though it is nice to see a notification or two, no one likes to receive thirty one notifications in forty six minutes.

* * *

**A/N:** If anyone asks me why I chose Botta to be the insane OoC one, my answer for you will be "Honestly, I have no idea...o.O"

**Happy Turkey Eating :)**


	8. The One With the Boxers in a Farm

**A/N:** So many ideas! So little time! Well not really, since this story will probably go on for a while. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and pitched in ideas. Don't stop! :D And HAPPY DECEMBER! Can you believe how fast time is going? It's insane!

* * *

The gang began to take advantage of one of the many perks of Facebook, which happened to be the countless applications available to steal away a lot of their time.

Botta had found one in particular he was very fond of.

A post supporting this said, "**Botta** likes **Farmville**. (3 hours ago)"

**Lloyd Irving **liked this.

**Yuan** immediately left a comment saying, "Botta, if you do not get the paperwork done by tomorrow, I will personally see to your demise."

**Botta **left a comment saying, ":("

**Yuan**, feeling the need to say more, left a comment saying, "I will also be exterminating any sort of connection to your so-called "farm"."

**Botta **left a comment saying, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

* * *

Unfortunately, some very unwanted people ended up on Facebook, including Kvar.

His first status update said, "**Kvar:** AO12. I will get you once again, you inferior being. (2 hours ago)"

**Lloyd Irving **left the first comment saying, "You bastard!"

**Kratos Aurion **left a comment saying, "I thought I made it clear for you to burn in hell."

**Anna Aurion **left a rather irrelevant comment saying, "Kratos! Lloyd! Watch your tongue!"

**Kvar **left a comment saying, "Heh heh."

Taking advantage of Anna's sudden appearance,** Kvar** **logged off** after leaving his comment.

**Lloyd** **Irving **left a comment saying, "Dammit."

**Anna Aurion **left a comment saying, "Lloyd!"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying,"That bastard is trying to kill you, mom!"

**Anna Aurion **left a comment saying, "It doesn't matter. You're grounded."

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Aww man... -_-"

**Anna Aurion **left a comment saying, "Kratos, you are grounded as well."

**Kratos Aurion **left a comment saying, "May I ask why you are 'grounding' your husband."

**Anna Aurion** left a comment saying, "Clearly you passed your foul language to our son."

**Kratos Aurion**, had no idea what he could say, and left a comment saying, "..."

**Lloyd Irving** cheered up a bit andleft a comment saying, "Hahaha this isn't so bad after all! :D"

* * *

It was safe to say that Facebook had hosted quite a number of surprising statuses and posts, so far. The most alarming and unexpected yet was Zelos' most recent status update.

It said, "**Zelos Wilder: **Kratos Aurion... You left your boxers at my house... ;) (30 minutes ago)"

**Lloyd Irving **left the first comment saying, "...WHAT?"

**Genis Sage **followed suit and left a comment saying, "What the heck!"

**Yuan **left a comment saying, "What the he- I don't even- Nevermind."

**Zelos Wilder** himselfleft a comment saying, "WTF! when the hell did i ever say this?"

**Kratos Aurion** seemed to have figured everything out quickly and left a comment saying, "Botta, it seems I will be the cause of your death, not Yuan."

**Zelos Wilder **understood right away and left a comment saying, "Are you f-ing serious, Botta?"

**Botta **left a comment saying, "Botta is a good boy!"

Of course you are, Botta.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sure some of you guessed, but when a name is underlined, it means they are tagged in the status/comment/post.

Anyway, thanks to **AndieArmstrong**, **oursolemnhour49**, and **kash30032000** for their ideas used in this chapter! Chibi stuffies of your favourite characters for you! :D


	9. The One With the FanGirls

**A/N: **Another long one! This time it's a post someone put on a group page and everyone starts commenting/arguing. Anyway, I got this idea from **oursolemnhour49**, so I will give you the honour of being fangirl #1! I have no idea if you would react the way I made fangirl#1 react... but I hope you all enjoy! :D

**WARNING:** Crack. Just a bit. Or maybe it's from the amazingness of the characters? Perhaps the fangirls are on crack. Or maybe I am. Just kidding. My goodness. I'm losing my mind. I need sleep... T_T

* * *

Joining "groups" was another great way to enjoy Facebook. It was a challenge to find groups that were like the original batch of them when Facebook was first developed, which were for people to join who had similar interests or supported certain fun facts, but some still existed.

One that had gotten a lot of their attention lately was called "**S2 ~ TALES OF SYMPHONIA FANGIRLS GROUP ~ S2**"

The first post made by a fangirl received many comments, including ones from the group themselves.

The post said, "**Fangirl #1:** KRATOS IS THE BEST BEST BEST BEST! *faints from hotness* (about an hour ago)"

**Fangirl #2**, only 12 seconds after the post was made, left the first comment saying, "EWWW. Are you kidding me? YUAN ALL THE WAY!"

**Yuan**left a comment, unable to ignore this group he had discovered, saying, "What the hell in god's almighty name is this."

**Fangirl #2 **left a comment saying, "OHHH YUAN! HOLY SHIT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE! I LOVE YOU!"

**Fangirl #1 **left a comment saying, "WHAT! Why isn't Kratos here! :("

**Fangirl #3 **left a comment saying, "What the HELL are you BOTH talking about? If you're gonna be going for old guys REGAL is CLEARLY the best! He's hot, rich, powerful, and oh I don't know... NOT over 4000 years old?"

**Regal Bryant** managed to think of something to say rather than being speechless andleft a comment saying, "So it appears that I am considered... old."

**Fangirl #3 **left a comment saying, "OMG REGAL! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN OMGOMGOMG!"

**Fangirl #4 **left a comment saying, "Umm hello? Are you guys seriously saying those old geezers are hot?"

**Fangirl #1 **left a comment saying, "Well then, who do YOU think is 'hot'."

**Fangirl #3 **left a comment saying, "Regal is not an OLD GEEZER! how dare you say that!"

**Fangirl #4 **left a comment saying, "Not hot, but if I had to choose someone from ToS it would be Genis because he's SOOOO dang cute and smart!"

**Fangirl #2 **left a comment saying, "Umm hello to you too! Genis is like, 8 years old. Are you trying to tell us that you're a pedophile? PEDO ALERT!"

**Genis Sage**, unhappy with what he had read,left a comment saying, "Hey! Who are you calling eight years old. I'm fifteen!"

**Fangirl #4 **left a comment saying, "AWWWW GENIS YOU CUTIE! and I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE. Genis don't listen to them! they're just sad little people."

**Fangirl #3 **left a comment saying, "Who are you calling sad? You're the one trying to get a little boy! We're not little people, but your LOVER who is CHILD is a little person."

**Genis Sage**, only seeing the insults thrown at him, left another comment saying, "I'm not a little person!"

**Lloyd Irving** became excited andleft a comment saying, "Wow! This is crazy! I wonder where my fangirl is. :D"

**Fangirl #1 **left a comment saying, "..."

**Fangirl #2 **left a comment saying, "..."

**Fangirl #3 **left a comment saying, "..."

**Fangirl #4 **left a comment saying, "..."

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Hey... -_-"

**Zelos Wilder** joined in and left a comment saying, "Lloyd, my man! Don't beat yourself up over this. It's hard to have fangirls when the great Zelos Wilder is around. ;)"

**Fangirl #1 **left a comment saying, "..."

**Fangirl #2 **left a comment saying, "..."

**Fangirl #3 **left a comment saying, "..."

**Fangirl #4 **left a comment saying, "...Could you two please leave? We're trying to have a private conversation."

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Ouch... Even the shrimp has fangirls and I don't..."

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "I am NOT a shrimp! Nor am I eight OR ten years old!"

**Fangirl #4 **left a comment saying, "DON'T CALL GENIS A SHRIMP YOU HIPPO."

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "...H-h-h-hippo?"

**Kratos Aurion **finally decided to please Fangirl #1 and left a comment saying, "Hm."

**Fangirl#1,** while being on the verge of passing out,left a comment saying, "AHHHH FINALLY KRATOS! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUU! :3"

**Fanboy #1 **left a comment saying, "Is anyone gonna make a group for fanboys of ToS females? ...Or do I have to do it?"

**Fangirl #1 **left a comment saying, "..."

**Fangirl #2 **left a comment saying, "..."

**Fangirl #3 **left a comment saying, "..."

**Fangirl #4 **left a comment saying, "..."

**Zelos Wilder **decided the best thing to do was retreat, andleft a comment saying, "Let's get the hell outta here, fellas!"

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, boy. Crazy fangirls. I'm sure all of us girls have gone through something like this before though, whether it was over characters from ToS, or another game, or an anime, or a book, or anything else. ADMIT IT! We can also admit that when we are in Fangirl Mode, we can get pretty damn scary...

PS. **S2** = A Korean way of making a heart.


	10. The One With the Christmas Gifts

**A/N: **GAHH. I am SOOO SORRY I couldn't update before Christmas! I've actually been spending a lot of time relaxing and catching up on my sleep so far this winter break, and I had to work on my other stories. Blah.

Just to clear the air... If I gave you the impression that I think Lloyd has and deserves no fangirls, I'm sorry I made it seem that way. Lloyd is one of my favourite characters and just because he didn't have a fangirl in the previous chapter doesn't mean he doesn't have any at all. I was just playing around with the fact that **sometimes** the supporting characters can be more popular than the main characters. Besides, Zelos didn't have any fangirls in that chapter even though I know he has many (ME).

I hope everybody had a very joyful Christmas! Is everybody ready for New Years...?

* * *

The merry holiday of Christmas had arrived, and many were sharing the joy along with gifts.

Lloyd was one of those who shared their thanks, for presents they were gifted with, through a Facebook status.

His status said, "**Lloyd Irving: **Thanks dad, for my new twin blades! :D And thanks mom, for my new... set of pencils... (2 hours ago)"

**Anna Aurion **left an oblivious comment saying, "You're welcome, sweetie."

**Genis Sage **left a genuinely happy comment saying, "That's great! You can use your new pencils to do homework in the notebook I got for you!"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Ya... Thanks for that... -_-"

**Colette Brunel **left a comment saying, "Thank you so much for the bracelet you made me, Lloyd! Did you like my gift? ^^"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "I love it! :D Thanks again, Colette!"

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "What did you give Lloyd, Colette?"

**Colette Brunel **left a comment saying, "An agreement to help Lloyd with his homework everyday! ^^"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, ":D"

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "Sigh."

Genis had no idea that he would be cyber-sighing so many times because of Lloyd and occasionally because of Colette.

* * *

Zelos was thrilled by the holidays that had rolled around. Christmas was a time filled with love, and eggnog, and parties, and eggnog, and gifts, and hunnies, and presents, and even more eggnog.

The day after Christmas Day, his status said, "**Zelos Wilder: **Thanks to all my lovely hunnies for all those gifts! Merry X-mas! (45 minutes ago via Facebook for iPhone)"

**Regal Bryant **left a comment saying, "If the Chosen already has everything, what does he receive as presents from others?"

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Love. You can never get too much love, if you know what I mean... ;) ;) ;) Oh and spiked eggnog! Gotta love that stuff."

**Regal Bryant **left another comment saying, "And I assume when you say love, you mean infatuation from a number of young adolescents who don't know any better."

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Hehe yup! I like the way you think, my man."

**Presea Combatir **left a comment saying, "Zelos... You're horrible."

**Zelos Wilder**, hurt by the words of his cute rosebud, left a comment saying, "Ouch..."

Merry Christmas, Zelos.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it was short but I will update again tomorrow or the day after! :)

Again, I would like to wish everybody a very late but still very very very **MERRY CHRISTMAS!****  
**


	11. The One With the Resolutions

**A/N:** See? I told you I would update before the New Year! :D Get your noisemakers out because 2011 is just around the corner. WOOT! (unless your time zone is different from mine and it is 2011 already...)

**BTW**. When I do **):D** it is my lame attempt at that evil smile emoticon, using the "greater than" sign! You know what I'm talking about, right?

Enjoy!

* * *

December 31st had finally arrived, meaning the new year was close enough for them to touch.

With a fresh new year about to start, many people began to think of resolutions or goals they would like to accomplish or follow for the brand new year.

Colette was the first of the group to share her resolution for 2011.

Her status said, "**Colette Brunel: **My resolution is to give names to all the dogs I meet! ^^ (8 hours ago)"

**Lloyd Irving **and **Noishe **liked this.

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "Uhh... Colette, haven't you already done that?"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "That's a great resolution! :D"

**Colette Brunel **left a comment saying, "I'll find more dogs I haven't met yet! ^^"

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "But... you've already met ALL the dogs in both Sylvarant AND Tethe'alla..."

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "wow i really need to come up with a good resolution like urs, Colette!"

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "Sigh. I really don't understand you two."

**Noishe **left a comment saying, "Whine."

Another cyber-sigh by Genis.

Lloyd and Colette manage to pull one out of him, again.

* * *

Even quiet Presea decided to change her Facebook status for the new year, which she did not often do.

Her status said, "**Presea Combatir: **Wahoo. (5 hours ago)"

**Zelos Wilder **and **3 others** liked this.

**Zelos Wilder**, happy with this status, left a comment saying, "That's my little rosebud! Gettin' in the new years party mood now, as we all should be ;)"

**Presea Combatir **left a comment saying, "Loople-do."

**Regal Bryant **left a comment saying, "I believe you are mistaken. Presea is merely speaking the Klonoan language."

**Presea Combatir **left another comment saying, "Wahoo wahoo."

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Man. Why do you have to bring my hopes down like that."

* * *

Botta also decided to share what his resolutions for the new year was, but it was not well-received by many who had read what it was on Facebook.

His status said, "**Botta: **My new year's resolution is to hack onto EVERY SINGLE one of your accounts! ):D TWICE! ...MUHAHAHAHAH. (47 minutes ago)"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Awww man."

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "What did I ever do to you, Botta!"

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "You've got to be kidding me!"

**Kratos Aurion **left a comment saying, "Hm."

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Well since you already got me twice I guess I have nothing to worry about."

**Botta **left a comment saying, "Heheheheh... Of course you have nothing to worry about... Muhahaha... ):D"

**Yuan **left a comment saying, "Botta. Hack my account and you will find your access to Facebook, not only your account but the accounts of others too, eliminated."

**Botta **left a comment saying, ":'("

Yuan, maybe your New Year's resolution should have been to be smart enough to know that this threat is not enough to stop our Botta.

Perhaps this can be your resolution for _next _year.

* * *

**A/N: **2011! 2011! 2011!

Some tips for those who are out partying:  
- If you're going out downtown, don't even **THINK **about taking your car.  
- If you are planning to drink out somewhere, **WALK** (without falling off anything) or **TAXI** (spending money for safety is better than being dangerous) or **SLEEPOVER **at someone's house (if they had a party, you can be nice and help clean up in the morning! or sneak out before they wake up).  
- Don't miss the countdown...  
- Find someone to **kiss**! ;)  
- **HAVE FUN!** The beginning of the new year is the best part because you have absolutely no idea what kinda things the year will bring... heh heh.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! See you next year :)**


	12. The One With the Gnomelettes

**A/N: **It's SPRING BREAK, and I am back! Second term is over and all I have to do is wait to hear back from universities, so I can relax! Hope things have been going well for everyone the past two months!

Dedicated to **DragonSong17**, here you go! :)

* * *

No one had any idea of what to do or say when they saw the newest additions to Facebook.

A certain post on everyone's news feed said, "**Lloyd Irving **is now friends with **Gnomelette #3**. (4 hours ago)"

**Noishe **and **Colette Brunel **liked this.

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "Since when were there computers in the Temple of Earth...?"

**Colette Brunel **left a comment saying, "Wow! Maybe Gnome has one too! ^^"

**Botta **left a comment saying, "GNOME...LETTE! looks like ome...lette? Make me an OMELETTE! WITH A GNOMELETTE!"

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "Sigh."

Poor Genis. The others should give him a break.

* * *

The Gnomelettes began to take action as soon as their accounts had been made.

The first to change their status was Gnomelette #1.

It said, "**Gnomelette #1: **Call me Big Brother. (3 hours ago)"

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "'Big brother'? I thought guys liked to be called daddy... If you know what I mean ;) heh heh..."

**Regal Bryant **left a comment saying, "That was a highly unnecessary and, not to mention, disturbingly perverted comment, Zelos."

**Gnomelette #1 **left a comment saying, "What? You losers got a problem?"

**Zelos Wilder **left another comment saying, "Man, these freaks make Botta look tame!"

**Gnomelette #1 **left a comment saying, "You'd better watch your mouth, kid!"

**Zelos Wilder logged off** without another word.

**Gnomelette #1 **left a comment saying, "You wanna fight?"

**Regal Bryant **left a comment saying, "..."

* * *

The next of the special creatures to change their status was Gnomelette #4.

It said, "**Gnomelette #4: **Hey, you losers. (49 minutes ago)"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Whoa! Looks like all the nome-lets got Facebook!"

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "...Since when did gnomelettes use technology?"

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "What the heck? How are all these gnomelettes getting Facebook?"

**Gnomelette #4 **left a comment saying, "What is salty like? Does salty taste good? Gimme something salty to eat and I'll answer you, kid!"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "-_-"

Right after leaving his comment,** Lloyd Irving logged off**.

**Sheena Fujibayashi logged off**, as well.

**Genis Sage logged off**, too.

**Gnomelette #4 **left a comment saying, "Hey, come back you losers! You wanna fight?"

No, Gnomelette #4. You getting virtually flattened by being stepped on does not count as fighting.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhh the little gnomelettes. I would love to play catch with them! (them being the object that is thrown/caught)... Wait what?

Have a nice day!


	13. The One With Some Honeydew

**A/N: **I am truly sorry for the awfully late update, but after events such as school, birthday, graduation, I dealt with insane writer's block during the summer, then university started. I am trying much harder to manage by time better so I can update more often. I hope everyone has been well!

Another reason to apologize: This is a self-insert. Personally I'm not fond of self-inserts, but I was desperate.

* * *

Somehow, an eighteen year old master of procrastination became Facebook friends with some unexpected people.

A post said, "**-.-honeydew7-.-** is now friends with **Emil**. (about an hour ago)"

**Emil **left a comment saying, "Who are you?"

**-.-honeydew7-.- **left a comment saying, "I could ask you the same thing..."

**Emil **left a comment saying, "What do you mean?"

**-.-honeydew7-.- **left a comment saying, "I have no idea who you are."

**Emil **left a comment saying, "I'm Emil. from Palmacosta. are you from Sylvarant?"

**-.-honeydew7-.- **left a comment saying, "Not exactly..."

**Emil **left a comment saying, "Then, Tethe'alla?"

**-.-honeydew7-.- **gave up and left a comment saying, "Sigh. Nevermind."

Unfortunately, she did not have enough patience to explain to this Sylvarant citizen just where in the hell Vancouver was.

* * *

The puzzled girl decided to show her confusion through a status update.

Her status said, "**-.-honeydew7-.- **Somehow I am friends with all the amazing characters from ToS? How did I get here! (41 minutes ago)"

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Oh, were you attracted by my infamously handsome looks? Or my irresistible charms?"

**Sheena Fujibayashi** scoffed andleft a comment saying, "Oh, please! I doubt she's one of your ridiculous groupies."

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Sheesh. Harsh :("

**Zelos Wilder ****logged off** immediately after.

**-.-honeydew7-.- **left a comment saying, "...I LOVE YOU, ZELOS!"

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a disappointed comment saying, "Oh, so you actually are one of those fangirls, aren't you? sigh."

**-.-honeydew7-.- **left a comment saying, "BUT I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE, SHEENA!"

**Sheena Fujibayashi**, not knowing what to make of this,left a comment saying, "..."

* * *

Our mysterious visitor spent the next while browsing through the profiles of all her new Facebook friends. She had remained silent throughout the time, but decided to leave a comment on a certain status she saw.

The status said, "**Mithos: **I just wanted to save the world and my sister! (18 minutes ago)"

**-.-honeydew7-.- **left a comment saying, "Umm... Mithos? Or Yggdrasil, or whatever?"

**Mithos **left a comment saying, "Yes?"

**-.-honeydew7-.- **left a comment saying, "...Couldn't you have just used a Life Bottle on Martel?"

**Mithos**, speechless for once,left a comment saying, "..."

**-.-honeydew7-.- **left a comment saying, "...Bye."

**-.-honeydew7-.- logged off** before Mithos could say anything else to her.

**Mithos **left a comment saying, "HEY, COME BACK HERE."

It wouldn't hurt to use the word "please" once in a while, Mithos.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahhh, Emil. If I became friends with him on Facebook, I think that's how our conversation would go. Other than the fact that he's the main character of DotNW, I have no idea who he is!

Also, I remember seeing the idea of using a Life Bottle a super long time ago (when ToS first came out) on YouTube. Props to the person who made that video!

Anyway, sorry for putting you through this weird chapter... I will update tomorrow with something much better!


	14. The One With the Check Ins

**A/N:** A new chapter to recover from the horrible disgrace of the previous chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

A certain post about a certain girl and a certain boy the day before a certain holiday had people shocked. In a good way.

It said, "**Lloyd Irving **was with Colette Brunel at Triet Oasis Café. (4 hours ago)"

**Genis Sage **and **8**** others** liked this.

**Zelos Wilder **left the first comment saying, "Whoa! Looks like my bud finally got a date with our little angel!"

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "Wow, that sure took you long enough!"

**Kratos Aurion **left a predictable comment saying, "Hm."

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "Aww. It's about time you asked her out on a date!"

**Zelos Wilder**, after seeing Sheena's comment, left a comment saying, "So... My voluptuous banshee. Isn't it about time we go on a date, too? No? ;)"

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "No."

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, ":("

**Anna Aurion **left a comment saying, "I hope you took well care of her, sweetie."

**Colette Brunel**, after seeing all the comments on the post, left a comment saying, "Lloyd! Why didn't you tell me that was a date we were going on? ^^"

**Lloyd Irving**, alarmed by all the comments made and unaware of how to reply to Colette, left a comment saying, "Uhh, I... I..."

**Zelos Wilder**, finding this situation to be extremely amusing, left a comment saying, "Heheh. Be careful, Colette! Our friend Lloyd here might try to sneak you under a mistletoe ;)"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "SHUT UP ZELOS!"

**Colette Brunel** left another comment saying, "Mistletoe? What's that? ^^"

**Noishe **left a comment saying, "Whine."

* * *

A similar check-in post was made a couple of hours later, this time with two people who were already in a relationship.

The post said, "**Yuan **was with Martel at Altamira - the Seaside Paradise. (2 hours ago)"

**Kratos Aurion** and **5 others** liked this.

**Zelos Wilder**, again, left the first comment saying, "Damn, celebrating Christmas in Altamira? Why didn't I think of that?"

**Yuan **left a very hostile comment saying, "Chosen, don't even think about bringing yourself here. I'd prefer if we didn't run into you."

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "-_-"

**Regal Bryant **decided to provide a very generous offer to the couple and left a comment saying, "Feel free to let the receptionist know that you are staying as a special guest of mine, and it will give you and Martel access to the most comfortable and luxurious room available."

**Yuan**, in gratitude, left a comment saying, "Thank you, Regal."

**Mithos **left a furious comment saying, "What the hell are you doing, Yuan? Martel was supposed to spend Christmas with ME, her FAMILY!"

**Martel **left a comment saying, "Mithos, Yuan and I are married. We are all family now. Would you like to join us?"

**Mithos **left a remarkably childish comment saying, "NO! I refuse to celebrate Christmas with the likes of HIM."

**Yuan **left a comment saying, "An acceptable answer, which I shall reciprocate in the event that someone asks me a question regarding Christmas with you. Now, stop commenting."

**Botta **left a comment saying, "All I want for Christmas is... La la la la... YOUUUU!"

* * *

**A/N: **I wish every single one of you a **delightful and wonderful Christmas! **

I would really appreciate a review! Your reviews are the only things keeping me motivated :)


	15. The One With the Kissing

******A/N: **Hello! I hope these updates make up for my disappearance the past eight months... And I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas, as well! :)

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

After a joyous Christmas, the new year was just peeking around the corner.

In the morning of New Year's Eve, Presea updated her Facebook status, in regards to a confusion she had of a certain New Year's tradition.

Her status said, "**Presea Combatir:** Why must we kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve? (3 hours ago)"

**Noishe** and **2 others **liked this.

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "A-a-are y-y-you planning on k-k-k-k-kissing someone at midnight, Presea?"

**Presea Combatir**, completely negligent to all the extra letters in what Genis said, left a comment saying, "It is dependent on the reasoning for this behaviour."

**Raine Sage **left a very Professor Raine-like comment saying, "According to my research, some cultures believe it is a custom for people to kiss at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve, just as it is a custom for people who meet under a mistletoe to kiss during Christmas time. It is to set the tone of the new year, thus many hold the superstition that failure to kiss someone at midnight ensures the year to be full of loneliness."

**Sheena Fujibayashi **found no energy to paraphrase Raine's statement, and left a comment saying, "Uh, yeah. I guess that's pretty much it."

**Presea Combatir** understood andleft a comment saying, "I see."

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Hey Sheena, wanna start off the new year right by kissing a strong, charming, good-looking man? ;)"

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a very unexpected comment saying, "Sure, why not?"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Whoa! Really?"

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "REALLY?"

**Sheena Fujibayashi**, in her cool and relaxed form, left a comment saying, "Well you said a strong, charming, handsome man, so I'm assuming that isn't you."

**Zelos Wilder**, extremely disappointed by the outcome, left a comment saying, "Ouch. You're becoming a very violent cyber banshee, Sheena."

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Hahaha, man. How many times has Sheena rejected you?"

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Shut it! I'd like to see you try and get Colette to kiss you."

**Colette Brunel** appeared out of nowhere and left a comment saying, "Hmm? Why would Lloyd try to kiss me, Zelos? ^^"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "I'M GONNA KILL U ZELOS."

* * *

To celebrate the start of a brand new year, Regal had decided to throw a grand New Year's bash at Altamira, which everybody had been looking forward to for the past three weeks.

Unfortunately, sometime during the early afternoon of the night of the party, Regal made a disappointing announcement regarding the anticipated event.

His status said, "**Regal Bryant:** Due to unexpected difficulties in maintenance, the New Year's Eve Party at the Altamira Casino and Theater is cancelled. My apologies for any inconvenience. (58 minutes ago via Facebook for Blackberry)"

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "WHAT? So what are we supposed to do now?"

**Presea Combatir **thought of another plan and left a comment saying, "May I suggest we have a gathering at the beach, since we are already present in Altamira and the casino and theater are no longer an option?"

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "T-t-t-that's a great idea, Presea!"

**Lloyd Irving** added to the makeup plan andleft a comment saying, "I can bring fireworks we could light up!"

**Colette Brunel **left a comment saying, "I think that would be really fun! ^^"

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "Sounds good to me."

**Regal Bryant **left a comment saying, "Yes. I will supply and set up stereos for music, some seating areas, and refreshments."

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Sigh. Fine, fine. As long as I find a beautiful lady or two to kiss at midnight... ;)"

**Regal Bryant **left a comment saying, "Perhaps we don't invite the great Chosen to this affair."

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Why is everyone so mean to me? :("

Just as last year, happy holidays to you, Zelos.

* * *

**A/N: **Aww, Zelos! I promise I will never be mean to you! (except by making characters in this fic mean to you...)

I wish everybody a super **Happy New Year**! I hope you all have a wonderful celebration to welcome the new year! See you in 2012~ WOOT!

Leave a review! Or else you won't kiss anyone at midnight and your year will be filled with loneliness! (hey, I'm just quoting Raine...)


	16. The One With the Strange Siblings

**A/N: **Whee, thank goodness I managed to update once more before the end of winter break (school starts tomorrow...). I hope you all had a lovely New Year's celebration!

* * *

Similar to joining groups on Facebook, people began to like a lot of pages, as well. There were various pages for movies, books, celebrities, trends, and much more.

In Martel's case, her liking of pages was strictly for pages representing extremely fun, yet also somewhat violent, games.

A post on everyone's news feed said, "**Martel** likes Call of Duty: World at War, Halo: Reach, and 2 other pages. (about an hour)"

**Genis Sage**, unbelieving to the content of this post, left a comment saying, "Whoa! Really?"

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "That's interesting..."

**Regal Bryant **left a comment saying, "Such an unexpected avocation eludes me."

**Kratos Aurion**, after thinking of the best possible explanation available for this, left a comment saying, "Perhaps this was the work of a certain hacker we have dealt with numerous times in the past."

**Lloyd Irving**, after reading his dad's statement, left a comment saying, "It's gotta be Botta!"

**Botta **left a comment saying, "Nooooooo. Me no do it!"

**Yuan**, supporting Botta for the first time, left a comment saying, "Unfortunately, there is no hacker involved. Martel has recently gained a rather inopportune obsession with these violent video games."

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "Really? So it wasn't Botta?"

**Botta **left a sad comment saying, "Nobody trusts me. :("

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "I wonder why..."

**Botta **left a comment saying, "Me too :("

**Yuan **left a comment saying, "Botta, your inability to distinguish sarcasm really makes me question how in the hell you hack Facebook accounts without difficulty."

**Lloyd Irving**, completely oblivious to the current situation, left a comment saying, "Hey Botta, I know why! It's cause your always hacking people's accounts."

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "-_-"

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "-_-"

**Kratos Aurion **left a comment saying, "..."

Hmm, it seems as though Botta and Lloyd would get along pretty damn well.

* * *

Not too long after the shocking post about Martel's interests, a post about her younger brother's interests reached everyone's eyes, as well.

The post said, "**Mithos **likes Selena Gomez, Beyonce, and Justin Bieber. (21 minutes ago)"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Wow. Mithos and Martel both like pretty strange stuff."

**Botta **left a comment saying, "Yes they do..."

**Mithos **left a raging comment saying, "What the- WHO DARED TO HACK MY ACCOUNT?"

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "Botta, did you hack the account this time?"

**Botta **left a comment saying, "...Maybe. Hehehehehheheheh."

**Yuan **left a comment saying, "Though your hacking irritates the living hell out of me, I'll admit it is rather impressive that you can hack and escape without a trace within twenty minutes."

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Ya, how did he learn to hack so well?"

**Kratos Aurion **left a comment saying, "Has Botta ever interfered with any systems in the Renegade bases?"

**Yuan **left a comment saying, "I'm assuming he hasn't because I haven't killed him yet."

**Botta **left a comment saying, "Botta would NEVER do anything to make master Yuan mad!"

**Yuan **left a comment saying, "..."

**Kratos Aurion **left a comment saying, "..."

Never say never, Botta.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you, **oursolemnhour49**, for your idea used in this chapter! A big cake in the shape of your favourite character (Kratos ;)) for you, and for anyone else who reviews.

I know you guys are out there... You can't possibly favourite or put this story on alert without having ANY views on it, so please share your thoughts! :D


	17. The One With the Awkward Valentine's

**A/N:** Yo!

I want to clarify once more that until I actually play DotNW, I won't and CAN'T include characters from it. I have no idea who they are and what they are like (as shown in chapter 13), so if I tried to have them in my chapters they would most likely not act the way they should, AKA I would downright FAIL, AKA you guys would NOT be happy... I'm really sorry, but trust me, it's for your own good!

Enough said, enjoy! :)

* * *

Soon enough, the shortest month of the year had been reached, and that meant the romantic holiday of Valentine's Day was here.

During the late afternoon, Colette changed her status in regards to the holiday.

Her status said, "**Colette Brunel: **Happy Valentine's Day, everybody! ^^ (4 hours ago)"

**Anna Aurion **and **4 others** liked this.

**Lloyd Irving** left the first comment saying,"Happy Valentine's Day! :D"

**Colette Brunel **left a comment in reply saying, "You too, Lloyd! Thank you so much for the beautiful necklace! ^^"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "You're welcome! Thanks for the cupcakes :D They were amazing!"

**Anna** **Aurion**, deciding to intrude on her son's business, and left a comment saying, "How sweet. I remember my first Valentine's Day with your father after we started dating."

**Kratos Aurion** saw what his wife said, andleft a comment saying, "Anna, I don't think Lloyd and Colette are in that type of relationship."

**Colette Brunel **left a comment saying, "Hehe, Kratos is right! ^^"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Aw man mom. You gotta stop commenting on everything! -_-"

**Anna Aurion **left a comment saying, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed you were because I thought only couples gave each other gifts on Valentine's Day. Do you kids just give Valentine's gifts to one another, even if they are not your significant other, these days?"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "-_-"

**Kratos Aurion** couldn't help but agree with his son for once, andleft a comment saying, "Sigh."

**Botta **left a comment saying, "...Awkward turtle!"

A sigh from Kratos?

He must really be frustrated.

* * *

Since the day Facebook became a part of everybody's lives, there had been the occasional post that would appear on everyone's news feed and shock the living hell out of them. There was always a wide range; some were as shocking as eating turkey on Thanksgiving while others were as shocking as seeing a pig with wings fly across the sky while carrying a unicorn with its hooves.

A certain post that had reached everyone's eyes was as shocking as seeing a pig with wings fly through the Milky Way while carrying a rocket, containing a unicorn, with its hooves.

The post said, "**Presea Combatir **is now in a relationship with **Genis Sage**. (43 minutes ago)"

**Noishe**, **-.-honeydew7-.-**, and **19 others **liked this.

**Colette Brunel **left the first of many comments saying, "That's wonderful! ^^"

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "WHAT? How the hell did the little twirp get my cute lil' rosebud?"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Whoa! Genis got a girlfriend! :D"

**Genis Sage **himself left a comment saying, "What the heck? I don't remember changing my relationship status!"

**Presea Combatir **left a rather strange comment saying, "'In a relationship'... What type of relationship does this refer to? A friendly relationship?"

**Colette Brunel**, who seemed the most thrilled about this piece of news, left a comment saying, "It means you two are dating! ^^"

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "Wait, are you guys dating or not...?"

**Genis Sage**, after freaking out from seeing that Presea had commented, left a comment saying, "P-P-P-P-Pr-Pr-Presea! I-I-I-I swear, I didn't do t-t-this!"

**Lloyd Irving **left a disappointed comment saying, "...So you guys aren't going out?"

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "No!"

**Botta **left the mystery solving comment saying, "Heheheh... Herro! Botta makes loveeeeee!"

**Zelos Wilder **left a satisfied comment saying, "Heh, I knew it!"

**Genis Sage **left a rather uncharacteristically anger-filled comment saying, "BOTTAAAAA! ! ! ! ! $)^?"&$!(^&$*$&~*#%:{#%]*&"

**Lloyd Irving **left a very observational comment saying, "WHOA! Genis in cyber rage mode!"

We can only hope that we will never have to see Genis in cyber rage mode ever again.

Or...

Do we hope to see it again?

* * *

**A/N: **Botta was such a magnificent character in ToS and now look at what he has become! I have no one to blame but myself. Feel free to blame me too...

Anyway, gotta get back to studying. It's midterm week... Have a **Happy Valentine's Day!** Yummy chocolate for those who review :)


	18. The One Where Everyone Hates Mithos

**A/N: **Hello to you all :)

When I first wrote this, instead of Raine I had put Renis... RENIS. Then I thought, Genis and Renis Sage? WTF? Whew, thank goodness for last minute editing! (how bad would it have been if I used a P and forgot to look over before uploading...)

* * *

Once in a while, Mithos would update his Facebook status with something about the half-elves or something about the glory.

Or something about saying farewell to his shadow that stands at the end of the path he chose not to follow.

To be quite frank, no one really cared about it, unless there was something someone could say just to tick him off a tiny bit.

His most recent status said, "**Mithos **As I have asked before, is it a sin to be weak hearted? Not everyone's strong. Not everyone can stand being despised. (8 hours ago)"

**Genis Sage** left a rather irrelevant comment saying, "Yeah, that's great and all, but what happened to your name?"

**Mithos **left a comment saying, "What are you talking about?"

**Raine Sage **added to Genis' statement, and left a comment saying, "Genis is right. If I recall correctly, your name on Facebook appeared as 'Mithos Yggdrasil' before, but it is just "Mithos" now."

**Mithos **calmly left a comment answering the question saying, "Martel didn't like Yggdrasil, so I got rid of it. I would do anything for her."

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Hmm. Genis, would you ever try to destroy the world for Raine?"

**Genis Sage** left a comment saying, "Um, I don't know."

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Heh. Mithos is just weird. :D"

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "Haha!"

**Mithos **left an angry comment saying, "DISAPPEAR."

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Hey! That's what he would say before attacking us with that weird thing that brought our statuses down. Right?"

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "Yeah! Retribution!"

**Raine Sage **was very pleased to read what Lloyd said, and left a comment saying, "I'm impressed, Lloyd. Have you been reading over the copy of our monster list I gave you for your birthday?"

**Mithos **left an extremely furious comment saying, "GET AWAY FROM ME."

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "He's yelled that at us before an attack, too!"

**Mithos **left a horrifyingly frustrated comment saying, "GAHHHHHH."

* * *

One day, a particular status on Facebook made by the beautiful Martel became the topic of the day, especially among the females.

Her status said, "**Martel: **'A new baby is like the beginning of all things - wonder, hope, a dream of possibilities.' - Eda J. Le Shan. (5 hours ago)"

**Colette Brunel, Anna Aurion, **and **3 others **liked this.

**Colette Brunel **left a comment saying, "What a beautiful saying!"

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "Have you thought about having kids, yet?"

**Anna Aurion **left a comment saying, "Oh, you and Yuan would have exquisitely beautiful children."

**Martel **left a rather shocking comment saying, "Actually, I was hoping to tell you all in person, but... Yuan and I are expecting a child!"

**Anna Aurion **left a comment saying, "That's marvelous! Congratulations, to the both of you!"

**Colette Brunel **left a comment saying, "Oh my goodness, that's wonderful! ^^ I'm so happy for you and Yuan. ^^"

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "That's amazing! Congratulations, you guys! :)"

**Mithos **decided to be the combo breaker and left a comment saying, "WHAT ! ? ! ? ! ? ! ? !"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Whoaaaa a baby? Congrats! :D"

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "That's awesome! Congratulations, Martel! And Yuan! :D"

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Man. It's about time you made a move, Yuan! Heh, but in all seriousness, congrats!"

**Mithos **left a comment saying, "YUAN ! ! ! HOW DARE YOU GET MY SISTER PREGNANT. HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER."

**Kratos Aurion **left a comment saying, "Congratulations, Martel. Mithos, you should calm yourself."

**Mithos **left a comment saying, "I WILL NOT!"

**Botta **left the final comment saying, "...Where do babies come from?"

Oh, Botta. Soon enough, one of your acquaintances will have_ the talk_ with you, don't you worry.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to **Marina Ka-Fai** for your idea on Martel being pregnant! A life-size doll of your favourite character for you :)

Don't be lazy now, leave any thoughts or ideas you have!


	19. The One With FanFiction

**A/N: **Hi, read, enjoy, review, thank you, come again, bye.

* * *

Regal was a busy man, as expected of the president of a huge company. His duties ranged from everyday tasks such as meeting with clients, overseeing his employers, and making important decisions for the company, to special occasions such as hosting fundraising events and extravagant galas.

During the little free time he had, he usually spent the time reading a good book, going for a swim, learning new recipes, or catching up with his good friends. Normally, browsing the internet was not a part of his leisurely activities, but one day, he found himself looking through websites he had never encountered before.

He came across one notable website in which its contents were things he wish he had never seen, and decided to share his unfortunate discovery on Facebook.

His status said, "**Regal Bryant: **Has discovered some rather unusual stories about himself on a particular website... (7 hours ago)"

**Lloyd Irving **found this interesting and left a comment saying, "Cool! You must be famous, Regal!"

**Raine Sage**, being the Curious George she is, left a comment saying, "May I ask what this website is called?"

**Regal Bryant **left a comment saying, "FanFiction. It is an automated fan fiction archive site."

**Presea Combatir **left a comment saying, "I am curious as to what "fan fiction" is."

**Raine Sage **left a typically informative comment saying, "Fan fiction is fan labour, regarding stories about characters or settings written by fans of the original work, rather than by the original creator. They are rarely commissioned or authorized by the original work's owner, creator, or publisher, therefore may contain some rather extreme scenarios and plots."

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Wow. I wonder if there are stories of me too! :D"

**Regal Bryant **left a comment saying, "There are stories of every single one of us, actually. Quite a large number, as well; about 6,000."

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "What were these 'unusual stories' about you, Regal?"

**Regal Bryant **left a comment saying, "They were quite, I guess I should say, inappropriate. I would prefer not to share any of the exact details of those fictional stories..."

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Looks like good ol' Regal has found some dirty stories of himself! ;) Now I gotta look for some romance stories of Sheena and me!"

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "Pfft! I doubt you will find any stories like that with you and me!"

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Oh, would you look at that. 335 results!"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Hey! I just found a story about me and Zelos! :D But it says the story is 'yaoi'. What's that?"

**Lloyd Irving **left another comment just a minute later saying, "I just found one with Kratos and Yuan too!"

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "WHAT?"

**Regal Bryant **left a comment saying, "Lloyd, I strongly suggest that you do not open those stories, for your own sake."

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Bud... DO. NOT. READ. THEM."

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Huh? Why?"

**Lloyd Irving **started shitting bricks and left a comment saying, "OH MY GOD. HOLY #!&%. WHAT THE HELL ARE KRATOS AND YUAN DOING ? !"

**Regal Bryant **sighed and left a comment saying, "I believe you could have avoided this unfortunate matter if you had listened to us..."

* * *

**A/N: **When I first typed in "Raine Sage" I accidentally wrote "Raige"... What is up with me messing up Raine's name?

Anyway, thanks to **DanteShindo** for their idea used in this chapter! A date with a character of your choice for you! :D

Sorry for the short chapter. Will try to update soon!


	20. The One With the Bad Mean People

**A/N: **Man, took a while for all the little evil guys to appear, huh? Thanks to **Needles of Rain** and for your ideas used here! An invitation to a party with your favourite characters for you. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Facebook now had a unique feature where if you became Facebook friends with someone and attended the same event, it would create a post saying so.

The first time this type of post was seen was the day after Mithos hosted a party.

The post said, "**Mithos** is now friends with** Rodyle**, **Magnius**, and **5 others **after attending the Cruxis and Desians Potluck. (5 hours ago)"

**Kratos Aurion **left the first comment saying, "I assume the gathering went well?"

**Kvar **left a comment saying, "Kratos, how unfortunate that you couldn't join us!"

**Kratos Aurion **left a comment saying, "Hm."

**Kvar **left a comment saying, "Hm? No 'burn in hell' this time?"

**Kratos Aurion **left a very sad comment saying, "That was my intention, but I would rather avoid doing something to have Anna ground me, again."

**Forcystus **made his entrance and left a comment saying, "It's a coincidence to see you here, Kratos."

**Promyna **also left a comment saying, "Lord Yggdrasil..."

**Yuan **left a comment saying, "'Cruxis and Desians Potluck'... That sounds like a cute little gathering."

**Mithos **left a typical comment saying, "Are you using sarcasm to hide your jealousy, Yuan? Are you upset you weren't invited?"

**Yuan **left a comment saying, "What the hell are you talking about, Mithos. Why would I want to attend such an event."

**Mithos **left a comment saying, "Perhaps you should throw a Renegades Potluck and see if it is even half as good as our potluck was!"

**Yuan **left a comment saying, "-_-"

**Mithos **refused to stop and left a comment saying, "Are you scared none of your pathetic Renegades will attend? JUST TRY IT."

This was the day everyone realized that the Mithos-Yuan War would not be coming to an end anytime soon.

* * *

A couple of hours later, a few more familiar villainous faces had appeared on Facebook.

One particular minor's status said, "**Kilia: **The Five Grand Cardinals had a party that I couldn't attend? How could they not invite _me_? I am Kilia, a servant of Pronyma, leader of the Five Grand Cardinals who rule over the Desians. (3 hours ago)"

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "You mean you _were_ the servant of Pronyma, who _was_ the leader, who _used to _rule over the Desians."

**Remiel **left a comment saying, "Perhaps there was a reason you weren't invited to the Cruxis and Desians Potluck."

**Kuchinawa **left a comment saying, "I was told it's because you are underage."

**Kilia **left a comment saying, "Was there alcohol? I can handle alcohol!"

**Genis Sage **left a frustrated comment saying, "Sigh. Fine, ignore me."

**Sheena Fujibayashi **saw Kuchinawa's name and left a comment saying, "Kuchinawa! You went, too?"

**Kuchinawa **left a comment saying, "I've been found on Facebook by my parents killer... I've fallen lower than I ever thought possible."

**Sheena Fujiyabashi **didn't know what to say, and left a comment saying, "...-_-"

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "C'mon Sheena, kick that guy's ass again!"

* * *

It seemed as though every single villain in the two worlds of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla had finally decided to create a Facebook account.

Well, every villain except for the old man that lives in Hakonesia Peak.

A certain bad guy's status said, "**Abyssion: **I will show you... my true powers. (about an hour ago via Facebook for iPhone)"

**Regal Bryant **left the first comment saying, "I believe you have already done that."

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "And we kicked YO ASS!"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "YA! :D"

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "We kicked every single bad guy's ass!"

**Sheena Fujiyabashi **left a comment saying, "Look at you teaching Genis bad words, Zelos!"

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment defending himself saying, "Whoa whoa whoa. Are you kidding me? He called me an ass the first time we met!"

**Genis Sage **saw what Zelos said and left a comment saying, "Wow, you heard me? I thought you were too busy trying to hit on Colette and Raine."

**Zelos Wilder **left an annoyed comment saying, "Yeah, I heard, little twirp."

**Sheena Fujiyabashi **left a comment saying, "Oh... Well that's okay."

**Zelos Wilder **left a sad comment saying, "Sheenaaaaa. :("

* * *

**A/N:**

***FORGOTTEN CREDITS***  
- **CelesteRabbit** for their idea on a self-insert (Ch.13)  
- **oursolemnhour49** for their idea on Botta putting Genis and Presea in a relationship (Ch.17)  
- **FerFrie D** for their idea on Martel talking about having a child (Ch.18)

I apologize for not giving credit to you for ideas used in the previous chapters. Going through the reviews again for ideas made me notice this. Billions of tiny dolls of your favourite characters to EVERYONE who has given me their ideas! If your suggestion has not been used yet, it will be very soon :)


	21. The One With the Summon Spirits

**A/N: **FINALLY, I managed to write a chapter with the summon spirits! They were a lot harder to deal with then I thought... That's why it's so short, which I apologize for. Will update again as soon as my final for my summer course is done with!

Thanks to **angel2882** and **Aida Rosaura **for your suggestions to include summon spirits :) Enjoy!

* * *

Facebook had reached the point where its vast popularity reached everyone and everything. Yes, everything. This included every single one of the summon spirits of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla.

The first summon spirit to update their Facebook status was Shadow, the Summon Spirit of Darkness, also known as the envoy from the dark abyss.

"**Shadow: **Face...book... (9 hours ago)"

**Volt **was the first summon spirit to see this and left a comment saying, "..."

**Genis Sage **left a surprised comment saying, "What the heck!"

**Undine **left a comment saying, "I have judged its worth, and am impressed."

**Efreet **left a comment saying, "Indeed. I, too, have tested whether this system is worthy of forming a pact with me."

**Genis Sage **left another comment saying, "Summon Spirits can form pacts with magitechnology?"

**Luna**, as all the others would as well, ignored Genis' question and left a comment saying, "Where is Aska?"

**Aska **left a comment saying, "Chirp chirp."

**Gnome **left a comment saying, "Man, I thought Facebook would have more than this. Bleh! Come on! Bring on the good stuff, Facebook!"

**Sheena Fujibayashi **also left a comment saying, "How the hell did all of you get Facebook when you're Summon Spirits?"

**Origin **finally decided to answer their inquiry and left a comment saying, "We, who do not lack the right, have gained faith in things produced by those who have disappointed us in the past."

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "..."

**Fairess **left a comment saying, "Wowwww. Facebook is cool!"

**Yutis **left a comment saying, "I'll admit, I'm impressed, too."

**Sephie **left a comment saying, "Yes. It is quite convenient that we can communicate using technology like this."

**Fenrir **left a comment similar to Aska's, saying, "Woof woof."

**Noishe **saw Fenrir's comment and left a comment saying, "Whine."

**Celsius **left a comment saying, "Fenrir? I see that you got Facebook, too."

**Maxwell **left a comment saying, "Ho ho ho!"

**Lloyd Irving **left a typical comment saying, "Ho ho ho? Maxwell kinda sounds like Santa!"

**Colette Brunel **also left a typical comment saying, "Wow, they both have white beards, too! ^^"

**Sheena Fujibayashi **sighed and left a comment saying, "Can we focus on the main issue here?"

**Lloyd Irving **ignored Sheena and left a comment saying, "Hey! You're right, Colette! :D"

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "-_-"

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "'You're'? Since when did you use proper spelling on Facebook, Lloyd? Or anywhere, for that matter..."

**Sheena Fujibayashi **had now changed her focus as well, and left a comment saying, "Now that I think about it, Lloyd has been using proper spelling and punctuation the whole time on Facebook..."

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "You're right! How the heck is this happening?"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Autocorrect! :D"

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "Sigh."

**Colette Brunel **finally saw Sheena's earlier comment and left a comment saying, "What's the main issue, Sheena? ^^"

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "Nevermind."

**Maxwell **left the final comment saying, "Ho ho ho!"

* * *

**A/N**: Hehe, I love when Genis says "What the heck" in fights. Poor kid is so confused when his attacks don't work.

Hope you're all having a wonderful summer!


	22. The One With Botta Everywhere

**A/N: **Hello! I truly apologize for not updating in so long. It was a very fast but even more hectic summer followed by the grand start of wonderful school.

Hope you've all been well, and happy reading!

* * *

After many many _many _periods of nagging and pressuring from his son, Dirk was finally persuaded into creating a Facebook account.

It didn't take him long to realize that he had absolutely no purpose in using this social network, so he resorted to spreading the knowledge of Dwarven Vows through his statuses.

His first Facebook status said, "**Dirk: **Dwarven Vow #1- Let's all work together for a peaceful world. (2 hours ago via Facebook for iPhone)"

**Dirk **and **6 others **liked this.

**Dirk **left a comment only a minute later saying, "Dwarven Vow #2- Never abandon someone in need."

**Dirk **left another comment immediately after saying, "Dwarven Vow #3- Cross even a stone bridge after you've tested it.*"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Dad! You finally got the Facebook app!"

**Dirk **left a comment saying, "Lloyd, do you want to do the next one?"

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Fine, fine. Dwarven vow #4- don't depend on others. Walk on your own two legs! :D"

**Dirk **left a very proud comment saying, "That's my boy."

**Botta **left a rather threatening comment saying, "New target available... Heheheh."

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Dad, I think you should delete your Facebook account..."

**Dirk **left a comment saying, "Dwarven Vow #5- The more you add, the worse it gets."

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "-_-"

Could Dwarven Vow #5 refer to the fact that the more friends Botta makes on Facebook, the worse things could get?

* * *

It was quite clear to everyone that after almost two years of fooling around with Facebook almost every single day, Botta's childish actions would not die anytime soon.

For those who were not clear of this, they became crystal clear after seeing Botta's most recent Facebook status.

His status said, "**Botta **Is pregnant. (13 minutes ago)"

**Botta **left a comment saying, "With Yuan's child..."

**Botta **left another comment saying, "..."

**Botta **left one more comment saying, "Apologies to Martel..."

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "What the heck! That's gross, Botta!"

**Regal Bryant **also said a comment saying, "This image cannot be unseen..."

**Mithos **left a strange comment saying, "How dare you cheat on my sister, Yuan!"

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "Uh, Mithos? Are you being serious right now?"

**Mithos **left a comment saying, "I have recently discovered and have been experimenting with the act of internet 'trolling'."

**Mithos **left a comment saying, "I think I'm doing a spectacular job. Don't you think so, Genis?"

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "Sigh."

* * *

Not too long ago, Mithos had made a public suggestion to Yuan to throw a potluck, and it seemed as though Yuan would go along with the dare when a post appeared on everyone's news feed.

"**Yuan **created the event The Semi-Annual Renegades of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla's Ultra Super Sonic Potluck. (8 minutes ago)"

**Botta, Noishe, **and **2 others **liked this.

**Botta **left the first comment saying, "YAY!"

**Mithos **left a satisfied comment saying, "So you DID end up planning a potluck! How pathetic. Let's see just how great your little potluck will be, Yuan."

**Kratos Aurion **found this post suspicious, and left comment saying, "'Ultra Super Sonic Potluck'... Hm."

**Yuan **left the first of a few comments saying, "..."

**Yuan **left another comment saying, "Botta."

**Yuan **left another comment saying, "Get your hacking ass to my office."

**Yuan **left another comment saying, "Immediately."

**Yuan **left his final comment saying, "NOW."

**Genis Sage **left an impressed comment saying, "Wow, Botta's hacking is taking a shorter and shorter amount of time!"

**Zelos Wilder **shook his head and left a comment saying, "Damn, Botta. Don't push your luck!"

* * *

**A/N:** *Actually Dwarven Vow #32. I couldn't come up with a vow on my own...

Thanks to **Mira Moonshine**, **Captain Arbitrary**, and **splitheart1120** for all your ideas! Invites to the The Semi-Annual Renegades of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla's Ultra Super Sonic Potluck for you :)

**Happy Thanksgiving** to fellow Canadian citizens!


	23. The One With the Homework

**A/N: **Hi all! Hopefully this extremely quick (quick for me...) update makes up for the short length of the previous one.

Thanks to **Red. Read** for your idea used in this chapter and the next chapter! Enjoy :)

* * *

Raine Sage was undoubtedly one of the most intelligent beings in both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. However, there were quite a number of times when she would let herself act in ways that made people refer to her as a question mark. Theses occurrences included transforming into ruin mode, accidentally turning on bombs while lecturing, and most importantly, behaving as a psychotic teacher.

The last of these examples was proven to be the very worst one when she updated her Facebook status, one day.

It said, "**Raine Sage: **Will now be taking advantage of the increasing popularity in the use of Facebook by using this network to distribute homework. (yesterday)"

**Noishe **and **3 others **liked her status.

**Colette Brunel **left the first comment saying, "That's a great idea, Professor! We can save so many trees this way! ^^"

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Ahaha! I'm gonna have a good time seeing all the homework you kids will be doing."

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "-_-"

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "Geez, thanks."

**Raine Sage **left a comment saying, "Zelos, I will be giving you homework as well. As a matter of fact, I am planning on assigning homework to everyone on my friends list."

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Raine, my ultra cool beauty of a professor..."

**Raine Sage **left a comment saying, "Yes?"

**Zelos Wilder** left a comment saying," You're shitting me, right?"

**Raine Sage **left a comment saying, "No, I am not 'shitting' you. My goodness, Zelos, I thought graduating at the top of your class at the Imperial Research Academy would have educated you to utilize better conversational speeches than that."

**Sheena Fujibayashi **after overcoming her shock, left a comment saying, "Uhh, I have a lot of tasks to do the next few days for the village. Are you really gonna give ALL your Facebook friends homework...?"

**Regal Bryant **chose to remain tolerant, for now, and left a comment saying, "I, too, am curious as to whether you truly mean 'everyone'."

**Raine Sage **left a clarifying comment saying, "Yes. Everyone who is a friend on Facebook. My only goal with this act is to bring more intelligence and emphasize the importance of academia to our worlds."

**Raine Sage **left another comment saying, "Everyone should expect an inbox message containing the homework corresponding to their academic levels by tomorrow afternoon."

**Noishe **left a comment saying, "Whine."

* * *

Raine decided to message everyone there homework, but used her status updates to check whether everyone got their designated homework.

Her first check-up status said, "**Raine Sage:** Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Presea Combatir, please notify me of whether you received your homework or not. (3 hours ago)"

**Noishe **liked her status.

**Colette Brunel **left a comment saying, "Got it! ^^"

**Presea Combatir **left a comment saying, "Homework received."

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Aw man."

* * *

Her second check-up status said, "**Raine Sage: **Genis Sage, Sheena Fujibayashi, please notify me of whether you received your homework or not. (3 hours ago)"

**Noishe **liked her status.

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "I still don't get why you couldn't just show me the homework when we live in the same house."

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "I still don't get why I'm doing homework as the future chief of Mizuho..."

* * *

Raine was about to send homework to the final group when she realized that she could not find them on her friends list.

She angrily updated her status, which said, "**Raine Sage:** I don't appreciate being removed as a friend by some of you, just to avoid getting assigned homework that would take you no more than four hours of your long day. Zelos Wilder, Botta, Mithos, Yuan. (2 hours ago)"

**Raine Sage **left a comment saying, "I am especially disappointed in you, Regal Bryant, Kratos Aurion, and Anna Aurion."

**Raine Sage **left a comment saying, "I hope you are aware that I will find another way of giving you the homework I have worked hard to arrange."

**Raine Sage **left a comment saying, "And Martel, I wasn't planning on giving you any studies to avoid giving you stress that may be harmful to your baby. Therefore, it was highly unnecessary for you to remove me as well."

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, our poor misunderstood Professor Raine. All she wants is for the world to gain more intelligence... Through her torture...


	24. The One With More Homework

**A/N: ******IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! Otherwise, you will say "WTF am I reading?"**  
**So... Sometime in October, I got a review from a member of Critics United about me not following the guidelines. Updating with this new chapter means that I have completed fixing/changing/rewriting every chapter in order to make sure ToS on FB does not get reported and then removed. Unfortunately, it has resulted in losing the whole Facebook format, making all the characters have proper spelling and capitalization, and adding real description. It's pretty upsetting that I had to rewrite and change 2 years of ideas, but I did choose to ignore the rules when I created this FanFic (obviously I didn't think the violation would be a big deal), and I would do whatever I had to in order to make sure it doesn't get removed. However, it doesn't stop me from wishing FanFiction would get rid of the no chat/script style writing. I kept the names of people whose status or comments we see in bold to make it easier to see who is saying the status/comment, which should be fine since there is no rule against that.  
I feel that the worst part is that I was so used to the way I wrote ToS on FB, I was extremely stuck on what I would have to do to make the FanFic follow the guideline. After attempts at fixing, it resulted in adding extra details and description, which at times ended up having a rather parody-based or sarcastic tone to it. It was not what I wanted, but since I had to fix everything as soon as I could, that is what I had to upload. In the future I will try to rewrite and edit the chapters more. I will also try to find a site that supports chat/script format where I can upload the original chapters and continue to upload future chapters in the original format for anyone who absolutely cannot stand the revised version.

Anyway, I hope you all understand why I had/have to make these changes, and I also hope it will not affect your liking of this FanFic, too much.

Here is part II of the joyous idea of bringing homework and Facebook together. Enjoy :)

* * *

Fortunately for Raine, the boys couldn't help but add her back on Facebook, rather than ignoring her for the rest of their lives. Immediately after the friend requests were accepted, she messaged them their homework.

Her check-up status for them said, "**Raine Sage: **Mithos, Yuan, Botta, Zelos Wilder, Regal Bryant, Kratos Aurion, Anna Aurion, please notify me of whether you received your homework or not. (about an hour ago)"

**Lloyd Irving **took a look at his parents' homework and left a comment saying, "Uhh, Professor? I just saw the homework you sent to mom and dad, and... Are you sure Botta can do this homework?"

**Kratos Aurion **left a comment saying, "Lloyd, do not underestimate Botta's intelligence due to his lack of social manners or morals."

**Yuan **left a comment saying, "Kratos is right. All the hacking Botta does requires an in depth understanding of magitechnology which involves a heavy load of mathematics, including algebra and calculus, along with chemical engineering."

**Lloyd Irving **was very impressed and left a comment saying, "Wow! That sounds cool!"

**Botta **left a comment saying, "Because Botta is cooooool."

* * *

Being the good student she was, Colette was the first of the big group to finish her homework. She was about to message her work to Raine when she couldn't find her name in her friends list. Wondering what was going on, she asked the others.

Her status said, "**Colette Brunel: **Does anybody know what happened to Professor Raine's Facebook? (27 minutes ago)"

**Noishe **liked this.

**Kratos Aurion **carefully thought of how to reply, and left a comment saying, "...Why do you ask?"

**Colette Brunel **left a comment saying, "I'm all done today's homework and wanted to send it to her! ^^"

**Yuan **left a comment saying, "Let's just say it is no longer necessary for you to do homework..."

**Colette Brunel **left a comment saying, "Really? I thought the Professor liked giving us homework ^^"

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Let's just say we took care of our lovely Professor Raine..."

**Botta **left a comment saying, "Botta took care of it... Heheheheh."

**Sheena Fujibayashi**, also not knowing what happened, left a comment saying, "Wait, don't tell me you guys deleted her whole Facebook account..."

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Heheh, yup!"

**Regal Bryant **left an unexpected comment saying, "It was the only available method."

**Presea Combatir **left a comment saying, "We should not underestimate Professor Raine. She will, most likely, discover the truth behind her Facebook account and choose to seek some form of revenge for the secret termination."

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "I would like to inform you all that I am very aware of your inappropriate plan to have Botta hack and delete my Facebook. Since you are against the assignment of homework through Facebook, we will return to the traditional method of meeting in a classroom. Upon a new creation of my account, I will set up an event advising you with the information to our first classroom gathering. I expect ALL of you to attend. If you choose not to, you can expect great pain as a consequence. Have a good evening."

**Kratos Aurion **left a comment saying, "..."

**Yuan **left a comment saying, "..."

**Regal Bryant **left a comment saying, "..."

**Sheena Fujibayashi **left a comment saying, "..."

**Lloyd Irving **left a comment saying, "Aw, man..."

**Zelos Wilder **left a comment saying, "Shit..."

**Presea Combatir **left a comment saying, "As predicted."

**Botta **left a comment saying, "OMG..."

**Colette Brunel **left a comment saying, "The Professor is upset!"

**Genis Sage **left a comment saying, "How could you guys be stupid enough to delete Raine's account when she was bound to find out from seeing the news feed on MY Facebook!"

* * *

**A/N: **Anddddd that's what they get for messing with the Professor... Good luck to them. Speaking of professors, it is now finals time. Good luck to everyone! Must go back to studying now!

****(If you skipped the long note at the top, please read it to understand what is going on. Thank you.)****


End file.
